From the Window Ledge
by BlindingFirefly
Summary: One bright summer day, Harry and Ginny are walking around the lake. However, they are being watched by friends and foes. What is everyone truly thinking about their relationship? You might be surprised. Final chapter and Draco's pov up!
1. From the Headmaster's Office

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of JKR's. If I did, I would be waving a wand and writing this with a quick notes quill while flying to Ireland on my Firebolt, not using this story as a tool to take my mind off of my homework. :D

Note: This story will be a few more chapters long. It's all on the same subject, Harry and Ginny, but it has different people's points of view on their relationship. Just a random fic that wouldn't get out of my head. I hope you enjoy it! Please, review, or I'll make you "do the hippogriff!" C'mon, you know you want to escape such a fate!

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Dumbledore sighed as he carefully rubbed his burned and blackened hand. It had begun to ache, a sure sign that at last the curse was beginning to spread. It wouldn't be long now until it was all over, one way or the other.

The shadow of his own impending doom no longer frightened Albus as much as it had in the previous years, not even as much as it had merely days ago. Sometimes the old fear gripped him and prayed on his mind, but now that he knew for certain that the curse was beginning to spread, he didn't have to dread it anymore. It was here, and he didn't have to fight any longer. Soon he would have peace, from all the war, the grief, the pain… He was slightly comforted by the fact that all three Deathly Hallows were either safe in his possession or under his protection, at least for the moment. The Resurrection Stone was carefully locked away, the Elder Wand was resting in his robe pocket, and Harry had the Invisibility Cloak on his person at this very moment.

Speaking of Harry……

Dumbledore stepped over to his Pensieve, where he normally kept his memories. It was empty at the moment, and with a slight flick from the Elder Wand, water poured into the stone bowl and filled it straight to the top. Dumbledore leaned over the glimmering mirror of water and muttered, "_Conspicio electus!_" Instantly, the water rippled and then showed Harry's face on the surface of the water. The look on the boy's face was something that Dumbledore had never seen before. The closest he had ever come was the time when Dumbledore had found him gazing into the Mirror of Erised and seeing his parents for the first time. Instead of Harry's usual looks of either grim determination or his desperate "I'm-trying-to-hide-my-emotions" face, his eyes were soft and glowing. A confiding smile was on his lips, and he was looking down at something beside him with great gentleness and….what was that? Surprise? Wonder?

A frown creased Albus' forehead. Not that he was unhappy about Harry looking so relaxed and at peace….but what could have brought about this change? He could only see so much in the Pensieve. Finally, Dumbledore realized that Harry was down by the lake. Forsaking his Pensieve, the Headmaster strode over to his window and looked over the edge, which gave him an excellent view of the lake. It only took a moment to spot his young student….and it only took a fraction of a second longer for Dumbledore's heart to be wrenched with both joy….and deep sorrow.

Harry Potter was walking around the lake, but he wasn't alone. His arm was wrapped around the waist of a girl that Dumbledore instantly recognized to be Ginny Weasley by her red hair. Poor Ginevra…she had waited a long time for this day. Personally, Dumbledore thought that it would never come. You would have to be completely stupid (which Dumbledore rather thought Harry had been) to not see Ginny's complete and total devotion to Harry. It wasn't just the deep devotion of a fan, however. Ginny truly seemed to be able to see Harry as more than "The Boy Who Lived." To her, he was simply Harry: a boy that was conflicted and had faced torments, but still managed to have a deep inner goodness. She had known long before many other people that Harry was a genuinely kind and courageous young man…Dumbledore already knew who the better man between himself and Harry was. Ginny saw past the famous name and instead saw the man that Harry truly was, deep inside himself. She saw the love that had conquered Voldemort, and had saved him from possession the year before.

The girl's flaming hair flashed in the early summer sunlight, and her face was lifted towards Harry in an attitude of complete admiration and total happiness. Dumbledore's heart was wrenched again as he realized how deeply Ginny already loved Harry. The sparkle in her eyes confirmed it.

And as for Harry….that just made it worse. Dumbledore had never felt more conflicted in his life. Only he knew that….that inside Harry was something deeply and inherently evil, something that had to be destroyed, most likely at the cost of Harry's life. The boy didn't have a future, any more that Dumbledore himself had. Yes, there was that one small hope that the blood that Voldemort had taken from Harry would be enough to save him in the end…but it was such an imprecise magic that Dumbledore could not possibly predict the outcome. And here the boy was, with no knowledge of the doom that hung over his head, and his heart had already been given away. Dumbledore had seen that look before, and he knew what it meant. If only he could warn Harry, could tell him not to try and start any relationships with Ginny….but it was already too late. There was nothing he could do to save either of those two lovely young people down there from the pain that rested in their futures. If only Dumbledore could see Harry as just the key for ending Voldemort's reign! If only he could see Ginny as just a young girl that would get over this meaningless crush! But he couldn't. Once again, he cared too much. He also cared too much about the boy's present happiness than he did about the future. Harry didn't have very long; should he not experience as much happiness now as he could? Before it was too late for sorrow, too late for love?

The Headmaster stepped away from the window, in too much pain to look any longer on what he was seeing.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: Next up, Ron. I'll post him either tonight or tomorrow. Please, please, please review! Do I sound pathetic enough? Hmmm……anyway, push the nice little button!


	2. From the Back of A Broom

Disclaimer: This disclaimer will be administered in Mermish. high pitched squealing and screeching Thank you for your cooperation in this attempt to be unilateral with all our magical brethren.

Note: I hope that you all enjoy this chapter! Be happy that it came so close to the second. As always, please hit the review button! Getting those lovely emails really and truly rock my world.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Great practice!" Ron Weasley congratulated himself. He really did seem to be getting the hang of this whole Keeper thing. Sure, he wished he could do better when they were actually in a game, but certainly these extra practices would help him get over his fears…wouldn't they? They'd won the Cup for this year…that should have given him a boost greater than Felix Felicis!

Instead of walking back to the castle, Ron merely jumped onto his newish broom and began the short flight back to the main doors. It was a bright day filled with sunshine, and Ron enjoyed the feeling of the wind in his hair and the sun warm on his back. It was wonderful to be free of Lavender…and to be friends with Hermione again. Instantly a dark mood descended upon Ron. Why, oh why couldn't he get things right with her? If only he had Harry's fame, some of Harry's confidence…sure, his best friend always seemed to be in trouble of some kind, but then he also always seemed to be famous for something, even if it was bad! Ron was just "another Weasley brother," just a nobody who wasn't worth anything. Someone marvelous like Hermione would never see anything in him.

Still in this morose mood, Ron unconsciously angled his broom away from the straight shot towards the castle and meandered over to the lake. He was gazing moodily at the water when two figures broke through the trees far in front of him, and his breath caught in a gasp at the sight.

There was Harry, his famous best friend and a girl, none other than Ron's own little sister, Ginny. Even though Ron had witnessed and had magnanimously given silent permission on the night when Harry and Ginny had first kissed, the fact of their relationship still surprised and slightly annoyed him. Ginny was _his_ baby sister, the child that Ron had always tried to protect, in the best way that he could. Harry could have any girl he wanted…why did he have to pick Ginny? Ron blatantly ignored the fact that Ginny was rather in favor of the relationship and just concentrated on Harry and his actions and choices.

Suddenly, Ron realized that was partly what was bothering him. Even though Harry had no family, and had to kill Voldemort, he also had just about everything life could offer. Significant magical talent, a fortune in Gringotts, a house…why did he have to take one of the few special things that was Ron's? Ginny was a Weasley….but then, being a Weasley meant having everything that Harry _didn't_ have. No family, none of the playful banter that Ron loved so well…no safe and secure home, where he knew that he was accepted and cared about. Proper meals, a comfortable bed, a roomy garden where broomsticks could be ridden…no, being a Weasley really wasn't a bad thing, always excepting the lack of fortune, of course.

He couldn't deny Harry the kind of comfort that he himself had in a family….and he certainly couldn't fault his best friend for picking the best girl there was at school, excepting Hermione, of course. In fact, Ron was immeasurably relieved that Harry had picked Ginny. If Hermione had started dating Harry, Ron wasn't sure what he would have done. Whatever it was, though, it wouldn't have been pretty.

A quick fear gripped Ron's heart as he began to fly away. What if Harry left Ginny? Worse still, what if Harry began to love Hermione? He shook his head to rid himself of the thought, and kept flying back towards Hogwarts, leaving the young couple alone again.

The thought was stupid and outrageous, but Ron couldn't get rid of it completely. The horrible thought had taken firm root deep within his heart, and when a stressful moment came, Ron had no way of knowing that it would present itself again to him in full bloom.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Hit that lovely review button, and you'll get a cookie in return. A MAGIC cookie, no less! Next up, Severus Snape. He was the most fun. Remember, if you want to see anybody particular in here, you have to let me know. K? Thanks!


	3. From the Dungeon Stairs

Disclaimer: If I owned it, Sirius would still be alive, as would Fred. Mean old JKR…

Note: Here's your update. I got bored and decided to go ahead and post it. Please hit the review button, all of your lovely reviews make me so happy! Next up, probably a shared chapter between Neville and Luna. Enjoy!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Severus Snape prowled up the dungeon stairs, tired and annoyed. He had just come from another session of trying to convince Draco to trust him; Merlin's beard, Dumbledore had given him a hard task! It was a virtually impossible one, as well. The boy just wouldn't talk…damn him! If the Death Eaters got into the school, countless of the students could lose their lives. Why did Draco have to be so stubborn? So devoted to an empty and despicable cause? Severus conveniently forgot that he used to be in the exact same place as Draco, so lost and angry that even Voldemort looked more comforting than facing the truth.

Seeing that no one was around, Severus allowed himself to have a rare moment of weakness. He leaned up against the stone wall and put his face in his hands, his oily black hair falling like a curtain around his head. How long could he continue to do this? Still, this weakness wouldn't help anything. He didn't wish to whine about the hardness of life. He had made his bed years ago; now he must lie in it.

Severus straightened up and continued to ascend up from the dark and dreary dungeons. As he was passing one of the small square windows that was set in the wall to add some light to the staircase's murky gloom, he looked out nonchalantly and stopped dead at the sight that succeeded in grabbing his attention. For just a moment, he was no longer Severus Snape, Potions Master and Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. His heart wrenched in his chest as he was propelled back to when he was seventeen, and looking on just such a sight from his dormitory window, long ago.

Outside, the Potter boy was walking around the lake with a red-headed girl, who looked up adoringly at him. The Gryffindor colors that Severus, by now, secretly admired and coveted sparkled from their robes, and Snape shook his head. It wasn't James and Lily as he had thought at first, lacking all the logic that he normally prided himself in. No, it was Potter's brat, Harry, walking around with Ginny Weasley. Snape had noted before now how much Ginny was like Lily; not just in looks, although they did share the same red hair and similar body structures. No, they had the same fire, the same spirit, and the same unquenchable desire for unity and justice. Did Harry consciously pick a girl that was just like his mother, or was he truly that much like his father? He was certainly like him in every other way…

He still remembered that churning feeling in his stomach, as if he had just taken a very bad potion, whenever he had seen Lily with James. The worst had been the time that he'd come upon them snogging. He had wanted to scream against that obnoxious boy, soiling Lily's lips with his own filthy ones! But when he saw how happy Lily had looked, how content her eyes were, Severus had walked off quietly and left them. He may have been selfish to want Lily for his own, but he wasn't selfish enough to deprive her of even a momentary happiness. Surely she would eventually see Potter as he truly was…James was the sniveling prat, not Severus. But she hadn't realized, and so she had married James, and Snape had been so embittered with watching someone else live with his love that he had turned to the only thing capable of ridding his mind of such light whimsies and foolish longings: Voldemort. Voldemort was filled with such malice, such cruelty and contempt that surely Snape's ability to love would wither away and would take the pain forever. But it couldn't. Severus' love for Lily was too strong for even the Dark Lord to get rid of. It was truly too bad that Severus hadn't seen the light in time to save Lily…yes, even in time to save her despicable husband, Potter….

Yes, Harry was his father's son all right; he was the living copy of James. But as Severus looked at Harry and saw the softness in the boy's…Lily's…eyes, even he had to admit that that wasn't true. For the first time, he stopped the bitter feelings that entered his gut every time he saw Harry and admitted to himself that the boy had Lily's same sense of right and wrong; he wasn't afraid to associate with Muggleborns or werewolves. He, too, saw past a person's sins to the person that they truly were, always excepting Malfoy, of course. In that area he was just like his father.

_Oh, Lily_, Severus thought longingly to himself, _what would our son have been like? Would he have had your eyes with my hair? I hope not,_ he thought wryly. _Still, sometimes I wonder…would I have been a good father? Better than my own father? Perhaps it's better this way. Maybe I can't be trusted…_

A light laugh reached Severus' ears and jerked him from his reverie. He then saw clearly that it wasn't the old galling sight of James with Lily, but just Harry with Ginny. It was a bright day, and Severus was older now. His heart felt at least as old as Dumbledore's, filled with the memory of love and love lost.

Snape turned away from the window and continued on his way up the stairs, with only the stones to see a lone tear trickle down his stern and formidable face.


	4. From Greenhouse Number Three

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I own nothing of JKR's, may Cornish Pixies come and infest my house if you think I'm stealing.

Note: Even though JKR shot down the Neville/Luna thing, I still firmly believe that they're perfect for each other. According to an article, Luna ends up with some naturalist named Rolf, but as I haven't met him, I can't approve that he's right for her. Luna's too cool for a guy named Rolf, in any. Luna and Neville forever!

As always, please review! Reviews make me smile, and smiling make me more liable to write. There will probably only be one or two more updates to this story. Next up is Lupin….don't worry, it'll be good. I hope. Talk to you guys later! Review!

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Thanks for all of your help, Luna. I never could have gotten all of these bubotubers by myself. I wonder why Madame Pomfrey wants to harvest them herself, rather than letting some of the younger students do it for her?"

"She probably wants to keep the Nigerian Phenyls from getting them. They worship bubotubers, you know, so Madame Pomfrey is wise to avoid having them see her popping them. We should probably keep our wands out, just in case they attack us on our way back up to the school," Luna replied serenely to Neville, as she pulled out her wand in one fluid motion from behind her ear.

"Uhhh, thanks Luna. I'll let you handle that, then, since my hands are full." Neville cast Luna a sideways glance, who merely replied dreamily, "Fine with me, Neville. Best anyway, for both your hands to be kept busy. Wouldn't want the Garglies to get you."

Refusing to even ask what Garglies were, Neville merely shook his head and walked down the aisle that led out of the greenhouse. He was relieved that this school year was going so much better than the last. Other than the attacks on Ron and Katie Bell, and the growing threat of Voldemort's power, life had been rather quiet at Hogwarts. Compared to the last two years, which had been filled with the Triwizard Tournament and Umbrage, things were positively relaxing. For a brief moment, Neville allowed himself to smile. Even though he missed having the DA meetings, he was still feeling secure in his friendships with Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and….Luna. She was crazy, but she was also very helpful, and lots of fun to be around. It was so strange, really, belonging to a crowd, a real crowd, that liked him for who he was and all that he could be.

Neville stepped to the door, followed closely by Luna. They were blinded for a moment by the sun coming out from behind a cloud, and then started their walk back to the castle. They have reached the top of a hill when Neville stopped dead in his tracks. "What is it, Neville? Garglie got you?" Luna asked, her voice sounding a little concerned for once. Neville didn't reply-he just pointed down the hill where the lake was.

Two figures emerged from the trees, ambling slowly along the path. "Ohhh…." Luna breathed quietly, her silvery eyes open wide. "That's Harry and Ginny, isn't it?"

Nodding, Neville found his heart warming at the sight. It was wonderful to see that two people that he held very dear to his heart cared so obviously for one another. Ginny had been good to him when a lot of people weren't, going with him to the Yule Ball and seeing that nobody teased him. Once, a Slytherin a year below him had cursed Neville's ears so that they were purple, and Ginny had caught him in the act. She had taken out her wand and put such a strong Bat Bogey Hex on the Slytherin that he couldn't see as he run away, screaming. Then she'd patted Neville on the back, fixed his ears, and then walked with him back to the Gryffindor common room, talking about other things. She hadn't made him feel ashamed because he didn't fight the Slytherin off on his own; instead, she just made the point clear that she was his friend and would help him in any way he could.

That meant a lot to Neville Longbottom.

As for Harry, well, he had always been good to Neville, ever since their first year. Even though he hadn't been there to see it, Neville knew that it had been Harry who had jumped on his broom to try and make Malfoy stop from throwing away Neville's Remembrall. It had been Harry who had told him that he was worth more, and was better than just "the fat lump" that Malfoy called him. Just in watching Harry's life, Neville knew that he didn't have to be his father to be a special and strong person. There was a strong connection between the two boys; both had almost saints for parents to live up to, and high expectations, even though Neville's was mostly in the form of his grandmother. Neville's heart still glowed, remembering how on the train, Harry had dismissed those two very pretty girls and had called him, Neville, a friend. Harry trusted him, and wanted Neville to fight with him.

That meant everything to Neville Longbottom.

As for Luna, her eyes gained a new sort of mistiness as she gazed out at the pair that was walking slowly around the lake. Ginny and Harry had both always been good to her; Ginny had fussed at anyone that called Luna "Looney" in their presence, and took the time to be friends with her. Harry had never despised her; why, he had even taken her to Slughorn's party! It had been very kind of him. Yes, they were good friends.

But what was this queer feeling around her heart? The one that made it feel like a pixie had traveled down to her gut and was fluttering around inside her? Then, Luna was hit with a thought that was so clear, she was amazed that she hadn't thought of it before. She really did need to get that headdress, come to think of it.

_I want that someday_, Luna thought. _I want to be loved, to be totally accepted by someone who doesn't mind my idiosyncrasies. Today is Harry and Ginny's day-when will my own come?_

Luna felt eyes on her and saw Neville looking at her with a queer expression on his face. She just smiled up at him and said softly, "They're really sweet, aren't they? Just as if they really cared about each other, I should think. Come on, Neville, let's give them some privacy. Cupid's being bothersome enough as it is."

Shifting her load of bubotubers, Luna skipped back toward the castle humming under her breath, while Neville followed close behind, a new softness and longing in his eyes.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: Review! Please!


	5. From the Forbidden Forest

Disclaimer: I don't anything of JKR's. I just get to rent them out for the afternoon.

Note: I've officially decided that this fic will have seven parts, just because it's the number that JKR seems to favor. Next up will be Hagrid and _possibly_ McGonagall. They haven't told me yet what they want me to say for them. Have patience! And please, keep those lovely reviews coming. They mean everything to me.

Oh, and the two characters that Lupin mentions, Kaedi and Haylin, are OC's that don't belong to me. Kaedi belongs to my friend Legalien. She's a great character-you should read her stories. She's on this site, so do be sure and check her out.

Happy reading, and….reviewing!

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Remus Lupin wearily stumbled through the forest, eager to get to Hogwarts where Madame Pomfrey could mop him up. How ironic, that he would be cleaned up only so that he could return once again to those who had swept the floor with him. _Werewolves aren't civilized by any stretch of the imagination_, he thought wryly to himself. At least he had managed to escape from his peers so that he could transform in the place that Dumbledore had set up for him.

Lupin continued these thoughts as he limped wearily around a log, rather than merely stepping over it. He had given Albus only one condition when he had agreed to become a spy for the Order-Dumbledore must never ask him to place himself in a position that would possibly bring others to harm. He had been unable to take the Wolfsbane potion for months; the other werewolves would have despised him for it. So Dumbledore had complied by placing protective spells and wards over one area of the forest. That gave Lupin an excuse-when the full moon would begin to rise, he would Apparate to the Forbidden Forest and run amok there, instead of around the villages and farms that his fellow werewolves frequently haunted, biting all those who came across their paths.

He hadn't been quite fast enough this last time, though, and had received several wounds from his moonstruck companions before he had managed to Apparate into the forest, seconds before his transformation had been complete. It was a close call, one that he wasn't anxious to repeat.

He finally made it out of the trees, and shielded his eyes from the cruel glare of the mockingly cheerful sun. He was sick of this; he missed being a regular person, he missed being able to be honest to those he loved, and he missed his dependents, Kaedi and Haylin. That kind of companionship was severely lacking in the werewolf underground.

If he would have been honest with himself, Remus would have admitted that he missed Tonks most of all. Her loving concern for him always smote his heart, and kept it from becoming callous and hard. More than anything, he wanted to stay safe so that Dora would never have any more sorrow to bear. Her life had already been filled with caution and pain-he wasn't anxious to bring her more.

Continuing on his uneven way towards the spires of the castle that reached for the sky, a movement towards his left caught Lupin's eye and he halted, amazed and jolted by the sight.

Around the lake walked a black-haired boy and a red-headed girl, very like another couple that he had seen there, not so long ago. Lupin recognized the couple to be his former pupils, Harry and Ginny. Careworn as Lupin was, he was refreshed by their very youth and innocence as they explored the new relationship that was theirs now. Harry's arm, strong from all of his Quidditch exercises, was wrapped protectively around Ginny's waist. Ginny leaned confidingly against him, laughing gently at something Harry had just said.

_Ah, young love_, thought Remus with a touch of amusement. _James would be proud of his son right now. He looks like a man, not like the frightened and confused boy I taught a few years ago. Our Harry is growing up, despite all of the times that Voldemort has tried to halt the process_. _It is too bad that I am the only Marauder that remains to appreciate the sight. _

As Lupin began his weary progress back to the castle, he was faced with certain thoughts. First of all, he was struck anew with his longing for the best friends of his youth. James had been a good man, despite his occasional arrogance. Sirius had lived life with a passion that felled everyone with his reach-he had loved hard, lived strong, and died with pride. For that at least, Remus was grateful.

But at the moment, he found himself envying Harry the most. Here the boy was, faced with a future filled with uncertainty and possible torments, and yet he had the bravery to face what would come. Unwilling to allow Voldemort to rule his life, Harry was living for the moment, for the time that he had been given. It appeared that the boy and Tonks would agree.

Over and over again, Tonks had berated Lupin. "It doesn't matter if you and I die today, next week, or in fifty years!" she would cry out exasperatedly. "What would matter is those brief, shining moments when we could be together. Aren't a few minutes of love better than a lifetime of loneliness?"

Remus despised himself for his fear, his trepidation and self-doubt. The strange thing was, he knew that Tonks was right. If only he could have the same courage as his former pupil, who walked proudly around a lake with a young lady on his arm.

_Maybe one day,_ Remus thought as he turned into the castle driveway and lost sight of the youthful couple, _I can be as brave a man as he. _


	6. From the Chicken Coop

The following disclaimer will be given in invisible ink:

Thank you.

Note: Sorry that this update has taken so long, but another fic had gotten into my brain and wouldn't let me go. It's called "We Were There" if anybody's interested. In any case, there'll be only one more update to this story. I won't tell you whose POV it'll be from-it's a surprise! I know, I know…I'm mean. Please review!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Rubeus Hagrid stepped to the doorway of his hut, stretching his massive arms out towards the sky. It was a ruddy brilliant day, filled with sunlight and birdsong. Even though Hagrid went out in all weather, cold or warm, even he was glad to feel the spring sunshine warming his back through his enormous bush of hair.

Thinking that he wanted to check on his chickens, the massive man began to take giant steps down towards the coop that was just a short walk away. As he strode along, he wondered at the fact that he hadn't seen Harry around lately. What had the little blighter been doing? Even though it wasn't technically Hagrid's responsibility, he felt responsible for Harry and for making sure that the boy was safe. Usually when Harry didn't come around, it was because he was getting into some sort of mischief or trouble. Of course, with as many detentions as he'd been getting from Snape lately, perhaps it was no wonder that Harry hadn't been to see him lately.

After Hagrid had thoroughly checked all of the chickens and fed them, he stood up from his cramped position, stretching his back. Grawp was feeding the thestrals for him today, bless him, so that was one less thing. He was proud of his little brother, he was. Maybe Dumbledore would make him Hagrid's official assistant soon.

As the giant man stood there stretching, movement down by the lake caught his eye. He hurried forward for a minute, afraid that the giant squid was causing problems again. No, the squid was fine. Down there walking around the lake was the boy that Hagrid loved, Harry, and he wasn't alone. Ginny Weasley was on his arm.

Hagrid felt his heart swell for a moment in affection for the boy. His father, James, had always been kind to Hagrid. James had never treated him as if he was subhuman or stupid. He'd always shown Hagrid respect, and had once even brought his owl to Hagrid when it had had a hurt leg. When James had been older, they'd been in the Order of the Phoenix together, and had done some assignments as a team. They'd always worked well together, and Lily had even had Hagrid to dinner a few times-which was always a slightly dangerous thing.

Just before James and Lily had gone into hiding, James had come to visit Hagrid in his very own hut. Hagrid had been pleased and proud that James had taken the time to come to his very own house, treating him like an equal. But this visit had deadly serious.

"Hagrid," James had said, his eyes dark behind his glasses, "I need you to promise me something."

"Anythin'," replied Hagrid without any hesitation. "Yeh know I'd do most anythin' for you and Lily, James."

"I know that, Hagrid, and that's why I'm here. You've been a good friend to Lily and me. You know that we're going into hiding, right?" Hagrid nodded his massive head, his beetle eyes gleaming at James as tears popped into them at the thought. "In case…well, just in case anything happens to Lily and me, I want your promise that you'll look after Harry for us."

"Me?" Hagrid was shocked. "Why would yeh ask me, James? Wouldn't Sirius or Professor Dumbledore be better?"

James shook his head. "Not necessarily better, Hagrid. Harry's future has been provided for, and I know that Albus and Sirius would see to him. What I want is your promise that you'll look after him whenever you get the chance…you know, when he comes to Hogwarts, making sure he doesn't wander into the Forbidden Forest or anything…"

Hagrid nodded. "You can count on me, James. I won't let the little blighter come to 'arm. Yeh've got my word."

Standing up, James shook Hagrid's hand. "Thank you, Hagrid. I trust you."

That had been the last time that Hagrid had ever seen James alive, and Merlin's beard, Hagrid had tried to keep his promise. When he had seen James' dead body in his destroyed house, he had held Harry closer in his arms and said quietly, "I'll keep my promise, James. I'll look after 'im."

Now, as Hagrid watched Harry walking around the lake, he felt a measure of peace in his heart. He hadn't been able to keep Harry out of the Forbidden Forest or out of trouble, but the boy had come out all right in the end. There he was, Quidditch Captain, leader of Dumbledore's Army, and walking around with the best girl Hagrid knew of. Nope, couldn't ask for much more than that. Perhaps he hadn't done much, but Hagrid hoped that what little he'd done had helped Harry a little as he'd grown up.

Suddenly feeling as if he was intruding on something deeply personal, Hagrid veered off towards the Forbidden Forest. Somehow, he really wanted to be with his own family right now, and Grawp was there waiting, just beyond the trees.


	7. From the Room of Requirement

Disclaimer: I don't own anything by JKR. If I did, I would write myself into the story and get myself a nice little wizard of my own.

Note: Here is the end of this story. I hope you've enjoyed it. First off, I'm going to dedicate this story to my sister, Shelby. She's my best reviewer-even when she gets critical. Next, I'd like to thank my fabulous reviewers for giving me so many kind notes and ideas. This chapter wouldn't even be this at all if it hadn't been the suggestion of one tremendously smart reviewer. Props!

Wow, this is starting to sound like an Academy Awards speech…..I'll stop now.

Please review and let me know what you think of this last chapter and the story has a whole. Thanks again, and happy reading!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Draco Malfoy eased silently into the Room of Requirement after having positioned Crabbe and Goyle in their places. "Now don't move," he had had to say firmly. Last week, Crabbe had just wandered off from his post for no good reason. When Draco had asked him about it, Crabbe had just said he was "lookin' at something." Rather than trying to impress on the dolt for the thousandth time how important their mission was, Draco had used a simple sticking charm to fix Crabbe in his spot. That should stump him, with any luck.

Now, he sighed as he looked once again at the vanishing cabinet. He was starting to get frustrated-why wouldn't it work? He had read the instructions and done all the background work, spending hours in that horrible, dusty library. Why couldn't he get it right? If Draco failed at this, the Dark Lord would torture him or would kill his parents…. he'd already botched his mission twice, he daren't again. The consequences of failure were too severe to even think about.

Draco leaned his head against the wall. How did he get himself mixed up in this mess? Every once in a while he would stop his frenzied thoughts enough to evaluate things, but normally he preferred not to. Evaluating things meant seeing how much he had screwed up his life.

Everything had seemed so simple a year ago, even a few months ago. His father had been thrown into Azkaban, and the Dark Lord had offered him a way to get back at those who had hurt his family. What could go wrong with that?

He hadn't counted on being told to kill Dumbledore, a wizard so great that even the Dark Lord feared to cross him. He'd been given an impossible task. He was doomed to fail, and his family would be squashed as callously as a person squashed a maggot.

Tossing aside one of his tools in frustration, Draco walked over to the window and leaned his head against the cool glass. He felt trapped in his own body and in the school that he used to love, despite all of his whining. He had loved Hogwarts, loved the Slytherin common room, the Great Hall, the secret passages ways, and all the power that the castle had held. But now….there was no escape.

Looking blearily out onto the grounds, Draco first cast his gaze toward the Quidditch pitch. He hated staying in this same room all the time, when he wanted to be on his broomstick whizzing through the cool air. Even walking around the lake would be a relief. The calm silvery water and the waving green trees would be undoubtedly better to look at rather than the constant dull gray of the cabinet.

As he was gazing longingly towards the lake, Draco saw two people walking around it. _Lucky blokes…_ he thought. _Just walking around, no worries, no fears, no Dark Lord breathing down their necks…_Then, with a sudden drop of his heart, he realized that the two people were Harry Potter and the blood traitor, Ginny Weasley.

Draco's heart reached new depths of confliction and pain. Just when he thought he couldn't experience any more, something like this popped up.

On one side of him, Draco felt deep, wild rage. How dare they, the blood traitors and betrayers, be so happy and so at peace with one another while he was locked in this same damn room? Potter looked happier than Draco had ever seen him; he could see Harry's sparkling green eyes even from his lofty height. Who was he, to have such joy?

But on the other side of Draco, he felt things that he hadn't felt in a very long time-jealously and longing. How could someone that had so little-no home, no parents, and no future (if the Dark Lord had his way) suddenly have something that Draco wanted so badly? For the first time ever, Draco truly understood what was important. Yes, Potter had fame and fortune, but in another ways he was poorer than Draco had ever seen. He had grown up without love and friendship. Draco had grown up knowing that his parents loved them in their own ways. He had never been afraid of death or of poverty.

But in another way, he was most definitely poorer than Harry. In spite of all his trials and tribulations, Potter had won through. He had the respect of nearly everyone inside Hogwarts. Many adults that Draco knew to be highly competent wizards and witches respected Harry and tried to protect him: Dumbledore, Lupin, Moody, McGonagall…the list went on and on. But funnily enough, not many people seemed to care about Draco. Only his mother and Snape seemed to care whether he succeeded, and Draco suspected that Snape only cared because Draco's mother had made him take the Unbreakable Vow. The Dark Lord certainly didn't give a Knut about what happened, as long as Dumbledore was killed somehow.

What was worse was that if Draco succeeded in this plan, in all likelihood Potter and Weasley would die in the ensuing chaos. He would be snuffing out that bright love that lingered just below him. It made him sick.

_Keep working, or he'll kill your mother and father. Don't think about what you're doing. Don't analyze it._ Sick at heart and sick to his stomach, Draco turned his back on the young lovers and got back to work.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Ginny tore her eyes away from Harry and looked around. "Ever get the feeling that you're being watched?" she asked Harry.

Harry shrugged. "Let them watch." Then he lifted Ginny's head up so that he could kiss her gently on the lips.


End file.
